


Heaven

by Ziv__L



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziv__L/pseuds/Ziv__L





	1. Chapter 1

01.

 

她从黑暗和混沌中醒来。

炽天使的身体素质总归是要更好上一点，大大小小的伤口已经不见痕迹，只是疼痛仍然阴魂不散地附着在身体上，整个人有气无力。

嗅觉反馈给大脑熟悉的香草气味，一瞬间裴珠泫以为她仍然在天国的卧室里，只是又做了一个几百年来一直纠缠着自己的噩梦，可是空气里那一丝阴冷的因子把现实重重地放大打回在她面前。

指尖带着贪恋了多年的温度，时隔许久再次触碰自己的脸颊，从眉尾轻柔地一路向下摩挲着，最后到了下巴。

 

“醒了？”

昔日恋人的声线让她睁开了眼，视线里的一切陈设跟那个人在天国时都相差无几，甚至连香薰蜡烛的气味都没有变化多少。

真是一位念旧的恶魔啊。

裴珠泫抬眼对上姜涩琪的视线，先一步抢了她的话。

“好久不见，路西菲尔。”

“哦抱歉，应该叫你路西法。”

现任天使长脸上带着在天国时惯有的完美笑容，眼底的嘲讽和冰冷却被姜涩琪看了个干净。

勇气可嘉。

“米迦勒，我只好心地提醒你一次，”姜涩琪的手指抚上裴珠泫的嘴唇。

“不要那么咄咄逼人。”

“这里不是你的天国。”

 

“整整七百年了。”姜涩琪把手里的书放在床头，是很久很久以前她为裴珠泫读过的那一本情诗，“不想念我吗？”

想念？

裴珠泫没有回答，只是平静地注视着姜涩琪的脸，仿佛要把分开的日子里一丝一毫的变化都记在眼里。

说到底，果然是神曾经最疼爱的孩子，堕天没有让她的容貌被带上丝毫与“丑陋”有关的诅咒，夹杂着暗红色的头发垂过肩头，遮住了线条流畅的下颌线，倒是比之前的黑发更好看。

无论现在是作为地狱君主的路西法，还是当年被誉为晨曦之星的路西菲尔，姜涩琪的确足够蛊惑人心。也不奇怪为什么当年会有三分之一的天使被鬼迷了心窍，跟着她一起自愿堕入地狱。

 

还是称不上想念吧，就算这个人像一场永远无法驱散的梦魇一样出现在自己每一秒的生命里，深究起来悔恨的成分才是绝大多数。

“七百年前的那一箭，我不应该射偏的。”

裴珠泫脸上的笑容越发清晰。

“你知不知道，其实我无时无刻都不想着要杀了你。”

 

“我说过了，不要那么咄咄逼人。”姜涩琪倒是很沉得住气，指了指自己的左边肩膀，“虽然没有留疤，可是我记得清清楚楚，那一箭差一点点就会贯穿我的心脏。”

“这次地狱出兵虽然没占到多大便宜，不过把你抓来倒是大快人心，我这几天看请求把你处死的文书都差点把视力看得糟糕了。那群愚蠢的恶魔居然想着要把你处死，你应该很开心吧？”

“你看，多么难得，我在地狱居然学会好好工作了。”姜涩琪自嘲地笑了笑，俯下身亲吻裴珠泫的耳朵，“怎么七百年不见你对我居然这么冷淡，是天国里没有我的生活太过寡淡无味了吗？”

她被姜涩琪打横抱起走向浴室，可是身体虚弱到连挣扎的力气都不具备。

 

“欢迎来到地狱，米迦勒。”

眉心处落下一个吻，不可一世的恶魔这么对她说。

罢了，就当作是神派来拿捏自己七寸的人。

 

疑问最后也没能被说出口。

裴珠泫不知道姜涩琪到底是什么立场，两个人本该是不眠不休的死敌，可又偏偏因为过往而有所顾虑。

洗手台被贴心地垫了衣物，裴珠泫被放在上面坐好，姜涩琪的吻就跟着黏了上来，从眉尾一点一点向下挪到嘴唇。

她想起姜涩琪曾经很喜欢她的眉尾痣，在她是路西菲尔，被称赞为神之右翼的时候，常常胡搅蛮缠地撒娇着要和自己睡同一张床，还以为自己不知道，互道晚安后偷偷地亲吻。

恍惚间牙关被撬开，呼吸急促起来，舌头互相追逐纠缠，直到两个人都几乎耗尽肺里的气体才作罢。

裴珠泫的手半推半就地搭在姜涩琪肩头，因为使不上力气更像是某种程度上欲拒还迎的调情，姜涩琪此刻正在啃咬她脖颈处的肌肤，因为裴珠泫的动作发出来一声顽劣的轻笑。

放在之前是绝对不会有的事。  
该死的地狱，民风开放果然不是传言。

身上的衣物早就不是自己沾染了血迹的军装，松松垮垮地大了一码，又在先前被姜涩琪急躁地撕扯开丢掉。

吻落到了锁骨上，途径的地方全是色彩鲜明的红痕。

 

作为床伴而言，姜涩琪确实是完美人选。

众所周知，恶魔活得肆意放纵，地狱里火辣性感的角色不曾缺乏，其中想往姜涩琪床上爬的估计更数不胜数。

有过其他人吗？  
裴珠泫不敢往下想。

 

胸前的敏感被亲吻，舌尖来回舔舐，再偶尔被门牙碾住，太久没有体会过这样的快乐，身体愉悦的感觉显得陌生。裴珠泫的指尖被施了咒语，只能死死扣住姜涩琪的肩头，无助地把头向后扬起深呼吸，颈部线条漂亮至极。

欲望是无止境的深渊，这句训诫她清清楚楚地记得。  
可没有任何东西能阻止姜涩琪把她坠向更深的阴影里。

或许神一开始就失误了，姜涩琪生来注定不属于天国。

 

“我记得你不是薄情寡义的人，怎么看见我从头到尾都没个好脸色。”

“我们不是恋人吗？”

恶魔微凉的指尖故意慢条斯理地在小腹处徘徊，酥麻的痒意蔓延上大脑，裴珠泫试图向后退缩躲闪，又因为耳垂被啃咬而不敢动弹。

“除了在战场上厮杀，我可不记得之前我和路西法有过什么交集。”

她努力压制住喉间的声音，语气轻蔑。

“早知道就说床伴了。”

得到的回答实在只能称得上鲜廉寡耻。

 

双腿被姜涩琪满不在乎地分开，私处因为指尖的挑弄而充血肿胀，裴珠泫发出一声满足而压抑地叹息，又因为屈辱闭上了眼睛。

“看来天国徒有其表，里面的人选都不大对你的胃口，嗯？”姜涩琪把手指从早已泛滥成灾的隐秘移开，探进裴珠泫的口中强迫她舔弄干净，意有所指地说着混蛋话。

裴珠泫重重地咬了下去，口腔里泛起不属于自己的铁锈味。

“咬人可不是什么好习惯。”姜涩琪皱着眉头看了一眼手指上的牙印，“不乖是要受惩罚的，这种简单道理你应该知道吧？”

手上的法术解除，裴珠泫被猛地转身压在洗手台上，姜涩琪修长纤细的一根指节抵住了入口，然后毫不怜惜地没入。

许久没有经历过情事的身体一时间没有办法接受如此粗暴的蹂躏，她死死地咬住下唇，视线因为骤然涌上来的泪水模糊。

“太紧了。”姜涩琪亲吻她的耳朵，空闲出的手掌在臀部揉捏。

“放松，珠泫。”重逢之后名字被头一次叫起，以裴珠泫不愿意回忆起的那样含情脉脉的方式，偏偏是在见鬼的这时候。

“还是说你太想要我了？”

下一句话就把莫名的情绪摧毁干净，后颈的皮肤被齿尖衔住，却并未被施以力道，像是抚慰小动物。

温热的呼吸喷撒到了蝴蝶骨，细腻的吻又顺着脊柱一点一点安抚地下移，温柔到不像话，姜涩琪手指的动作却是鲁莽到毫无章法可言。

疼痛在逐渐地适应下消失殆尽，本就是熟悉已久的身体，恶魔不费多少力气就完全得到了控制权，记忆里的敏感和禁忌一个都没有被放过，甚至借着这个鲜少尝试过的体位得到了进一步的开发。

该死的本能，喘息一旦被放纵了一次就不会再有停下来的机会，裴珠泫忍不住地浑身颤抖，在情欲的海里沉浮错乱间因为下巴被身后的人强制性地掰起而抬头，视线和眼前镜子里的自己相遇。

平日里高贵疏离的天使长此刻脸颊上染尽了情欲的色彩，眼眶湿润发红，神情迷离，嘴唇半张，上面带着血迹和暧昧的水色。

简直一塌糊涂。

“你真好看呐，珠泫。”姜涩琪在她耳边温声细语地呢喃，“好好记住，可以占有你的人只有我，无论你恨不恨我都是如此。”

“真想知道要是我们两个像这样做过的消息传出去，到底是你先被我的爱慕者生吞，还是我先被你的追随者活剥？”

混账。

指节增加到两根，黏稠的液体不断分泌，身下的快感仍在持续性地抽离裴珠泫的理智，她只好不断难耐地摇着头，想说出的话到了嘴边全部变成带着哭腔的呻吟，泪水顺着脸颊滑落。

可惜恶魔最缺乏的就是怜悯之心。

 

“怎么被欺负成这个样子了都还能如此完美。”

“你知不知道，其实我的罪恶都源源本本地来自于你？”

 

快要顶峰时手指被完全抽离出来，她又被重新转换成面对姜涩琪的姿势，恶魔的指腹划过脸颊，为她拭去泪水，又讨好地轻啄她的嘴唇，将血迹清理干净。

一瞬间从云端下坠的剧烈落差带起极度不适的空虚感，姜涩琪的指尖故意在径道入口试探，却着不再深入。

想要被填满和冲撞，矛盾感在大脑里激烈地交锋，最后情欲略微占据上风，裴珠泫不自觉地向前扭着腰着迎合，用迷离的眼神邀请着姜涩琪的再次进入。

“不要这么心急，珠泫。”

“求我。”

姜涩琪眯着眼睛笑得乖巧，仿佛只是一个在讨要糖果的幼儿园小朋友。

“滚。”

理智的弦还没有被完全压垮，裴珠泫面带愠色的吐出这个字，成功地让姜涩琪不满地撇下了嘴角。

“你真的很无趣。”

手指径直到达了最深处的凸起，刻意地不再动作，几次三番下来，富有技巧地推拉换来裴珠泫的妥协。

“求你，给我......”

甚至吐字方式都因为委屈而模糊不清，不落凡尘的人像耷拉着耳朵的兔子一样可怜兮兮。

“这才对嘛，乖，叫出来。”

指节曲起缓缓摩擦着内壁，敏感点被着重照顾碾压，速度逐渐加快，裴珠泫舒服得连脚趾也紧绷，下身死死绞着姜涩琪的手指，顺应着命令止不住地娇吟，不断变化着调子的声线和混乱羞耻的水声掺杂在一起，让她更加面红耳赤。

无地自容。

 

内心被颓败占据。

她引以为傲的一切都被姜涩琪轻易地踏在脚下，连神也不能在地狱深处拯救她丝毫。

从自己动心开始就已经万劫不复，大概是报应。

 

最终高潮的时候她被恶魔以无法抗拒的方式拥抱住，下巴无力地抵在对方肩头，然后垂着眼眸，一言不发地接受着事后的清理。

姜涩琪仍然保留着良好的风度和习惯，耐心地亲吻她的脸颊各处，再低声询问是否自己有不舒服的地方，仿佛一开始那个凌驾一切的暴君不是她本人。

唯一变化的是好听的情话不再被说出口，无所谓，反正没有必要，她也不在乎恶魔的鬼话。

裴珠泫被放置在浴缸里，适宜地水温将她包围，玫瑰的红色花瓣铺陈在水面上，甚至怕自己无聊还放了一只小黄鸭儿童玩具。

姜涩琪把毛巾和衣物整齐地摆放在一旁，嘱咐着注意不要着凉，在得到毫无情感的木然点头后带上门出去了。

 

裴珠泫半响后才绝望地叹了一口气，闭上眼睛把自己沉进水里，仿佛如此就能带走这段不堪的记忆。

无能为力的处境真是可笑至极。

 

出来的时候姜涩琪并不在卧室，不过想来通道都有人把守，自己毫无逃脱的机会，没必要做无用功。

裴珠泫发现床头被放了一个信封，看质地来自另一端的天国，估计是姜涩琪留下的。

自己这堆乱七八糟的事情早就不是什么秘密了，天国准备放任自流了？  
所以路西法才能毫无疑心地把原件交给自己。

她把信封拿起来，上面是孙胜完龙飞凤舞的签名。  
好吧，还没到被放弃的地步，不过也肯定不是逃跑计划了。

 

裴珠泫把信封拆开，里面居然什么都没有，再用力地抖一抖，几片雪花飘落在她的掌心。

她向窗外望去，视野里只有地狱灰霾的天空和铺天盖地的雨水。

 

天国下雪了吗？

 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

天国下雪了。

这并不是一件什么新鲜事。

事实上，天国每年都有雪花降落，这只是神为了天使们制造的一个小惊喜，并不带来寒冷，甚至天使们可以选择不要让雪花落到自己身上。毕竟，天国的气温永远适宜且迷人，若是连景色都永远一模一样也太无趣了。

 

裴珠泫在书房里研究高深的法术，她听见有人大摇大摆地走进来，不用想就知道是谁。

“加百列，你这个时候应该在处理琐碎的天国事务，而不是跑到我这里来，让我看天国的初雪。”她甚至头都没有回，反而将书本翻了一页。

“噢，米迦勒，你每次都刻意忘记初雪这一天是公休日。”孙胜完不满地抱怨着，“而且，你为什么老是一副拒人千里之外的样子，我说过了我不喜欢你官方地叫我加百列的，孙胜完这个名字难道不好听吗。”

“抱歉，以千年来结下的友谊我想我还是记得住的，我只是在委婉地表达你打扰我看书了，我本想晚一些再找你。”裴珠泫把书本合上，站起身伸了个懒腰，“所以今年我们两个之间的雪仗还继续吗，胜完？”

“还是谁输了谁就当众热舞，成交？”

“当然。”

裴珠泫看着窗外纷飞的大雪，活动了一下手腕。

游戏女王该上线了。

 

连身为米迦勒的优越天赋也不能让裴珠泫搞懂为什么她的好友天国总督加百列，也就是孙胜完，每年都坚持不懈地和自己打雪仗，并且用一模一样的赌注。虽然孙胜完总是表示这样她就能光明正大地释放自己的灵魂舞蹈，不过每年在热舞之前都要郑重其事地用“打雪仗输给米迦勒，所以接受惩罚”这种借口向众天使解释未免过于傻气。

在其他天使的眼里加百列永远有条不紊地处理所有的事务，表情温和而严肃，从不出错。  
只有裴珠泫知道，其实从她们还不是炽天使的时候开始，孙胜完就是一个骚包的话痨，常常用一些油乎乎的句子和自己进行“爱的告白”。虽然这样的玩笑话每次都能成功逗笑自己，不过更多时候裴珠泫更想捏着孙胜完手感极佳的脸颊告诉她“同性恋在天国是要被投火湖的，你清醒一点”。

好吧，米迦勒和加百列永远是最好的朋友。  
嫌弃归嫌弃，裴珠泫心里其实是这样想的。

 

她和孙胜完站在庭院里互相面对着对方一动不动，任由雪花落到自己的肩头，下一秒确认过眼神的两个人同时俯身捧起新鲜松软的积雪压成球状，试图互相攻击。

还好大门是紧锁着的，否则让下位的天使们看见米迦勒和加百列像三岁的人类幼童一样幼稚，不知道明天的《每日天国》会在娱乐版面把她们两个写成什么样子。

“震惊！天国守护者与天国总督为何这样！”  
这些可恶的标题党，裴珠泫绝对不允许自己的名字这样出现在天使们人手一份报纸上。

她们在庭院里东奔西跑，寻找遮蔽物，躲避飞过来的雪球攻击，再找准机会捏出更大的雪球扔向对方。裴珠泫毫不避讳地在孙胜完被自己屡屡击中时发出人类大妈一样的笑声，然后轻而易举地闪开好友气急败坏的反击。

“好累。”

最终当然是裴珠泫大获全胜，没有人可以在类似性质的项目上赢过米迦勒，虽然极少亲自带领军队与地狱作战，可是她仍然拥有最敏捷的直觉与身手，在小小雪仗面前吃亏确实说不过去。

她和孙胜完并肩躺在雪地上休息，天国的日光即使在雪天也一如既往的明亮，她们不得不眯起眼睛。

“每次这种时候就不想工作。”这不知道是千年以来第几次孙胜完说出这样的话了。

“嘿，据我所知，你工作的时候乐此不疲。”这也不知道是千年以来第几次裴珠泫这样回答。

“今晚的晚会你会来参加吗？”孙胜完伸手遮住了眼睛，“会有有意思的人出现。”

“不要试图让我浪费时间去晚会，你说的那些有意思的人比你无趣多了，你已经有趣到千年来让我觉得我只拥有你这样一个朋友是最正确的决定。”裴珠泫不满地撞了一下好友的胳膊。

“你的话让我很开心，但是你这样很无趣。”孙胜完的手肘撞了回去，“那个总是神龙见首不见尾，喜欢游历尘世的天使你还记得吧？我刚刚得到消息，据说她还是天国唯一一个单眼皮的天使。”

“让我想想，是叫路西菲尔？”

“对，就是她。”

 

当天晚上裴珠泫还是出席了晚会，她和孙胜完一起踏入了宴会厅的大门，整个会场立马炸开了锅。

“你看那是米迦勒啊！”金艺琳在一边发出不间断的尖叫，姜涩琪忍无可忍地塞了一块蛋糕到她嘴里。

“闭嘴，梅塔特隆，你现在看起来丝毫没有身为《每日天国》主编的职业修养。”姜涩琪看着就算被蛋糕禁锢了发声能力的金艺琳依然试图用“嗯嗯嗯”的音调表达自己的想法，不免为她感到丢人。

“拜托，米迦勒已经很久没有出席过晚会了好吗？你自己想想你的运气有多好。”金艺琳终于胡乱吞咽下蛋糕，环顾了一下四周，“等等，加百列好像准备说什么了，我去前线看看。”

“谁说我没有职业修养的。”她走了两步又倒回来做了一个鬼脸。

啊，真是。明明上一次见到金艺琳，她还是一个在学会变得沉稳的天使，怎么短短时间内又变回去这幅鬼样子了。  
看来《每日天国》的工作氛围好不到哪里去。

加百列的确准备说些什么了，姜涩琪看着她优雅地用叉子敲了敲酒杯的杯沿，整个会场的注意力都被吸引过去。

“事实上，我有两件事需要宣布。”加百列顿了顿，留下一小段用于交头接耳的时间。

“第一件，天国大赛将会在两周后重新开启，请注意，需要参赛的各位必须在本周内完成报名。”

“第二件，很不幸，今年的雪仗我再次输给了米迦勒，所以，麻烦一下负责音乐的天使。”

“It's showtime.”

 

什么？  
姜涩琪看着她在会场中心热舞，仿佛在尘世的夜店里蹦迪到无我之境，只觉得眼角在这过于冲击的画面下抽搐得厉害。

“胜完每年就那么丢脸一次，希望没有吓到你。”温柔的声线在耳边响起，姜涩琪转过头，看见刚刚引发了全场骚动的天国守护者正在努力地憋笑。

“路西菲尔对吗？我是米迦勒，幸会。”

这张脸这大概真的是神的宠儿，姜涩琪打赌。

“姜涩琪。”她礼貌地握了握对方伸出的手，“幸会，尊敬的米迦勒，或许您的本名是？

“裴珠泫。”对方已经收回了对自己的视线，转而兴致盎然地观赏加百列的舞姿，“其实这么多年胜完的进步还蛮大的。”

不好意思？

“恐怕看在曾经当过爱豆的份上，我不能赞同。”姜涩琪再三确认加百列的舞蹈，它实在跟赏心悦目扯不上任何关系。

“爱豆？”

裴珠泫挑了挑右边眉毛，在她的印象里天使们偶尔去尘世都会选择低调的职业，像姜涩琪这种明目张胆地站在焦点中央的还是头一例。

“游历尘世本是神的旨意，连第一个轮回里去当练习生都是如此。”她做出一个无可奈何的表情，“我在那时体会到了谦逊是一种如何的美德，这大概也是神的教导。”

“或许我们待会儿可以共舞一曲吗？”

话题转变得不算高明，不过没什么影响，反正在宴会上实在不愿意跟异性共舞的话，寻找同性也并不是什么违规行为。

“不行。”拒绝来得果断，“这样会抢了胜完明天在《天国日报》的头条，从道德层面上来说太糟糕了。”

“可爱的理由。”姜涩琪东倒西歪，被戳中了奇奇怪怪的笑点，不过仍然没有放弃，“我的好友梅塔特隆刚好是《天国日报》的主编，这一点您可以放心。”

“May I ？”下一支曲子的前奏正在响起，姜涩琪对着这个一露面就成为焦点的天使发出了邀请。

“既然如此，乐意至极。”裴珠泫把手里的酒杯放在了一边，搭上了姜涩琪的手臂，对方立马环住她的腰摆正了姿势。

 

她们踏着节拍翩翩起舞，默契自如得仿佛本就配合过无数次的搭档，唯一的不足大概是其他天使不断投射过来的各式各样的目光。

“先说好，要是明天恶作剧通缉令上面出现了你的脸，可不能说是我的错。”对自己在天国各位心里的地位有着充分的了解的裴珠泫脸上带着一丝玩味的笑。

“无所谓，能邀请到米迦勒和我共舞可是我的本事，让他们嫉妒去吧。”姜涩琪无语地翻了个白眼，“能好奇一下您出席晚会的理由吗，我猜想您原本不打算交际的。”

“错得彻头彻尾。”裴珠泫感受到旋转的时候自己腰侧的那只手收紧了几分，“加百列不远万里专程跑来和我说天国出现了有史以来一个单眼皮的天使，我自然要来认识一下。”

“噢，这么久了，我真欣慰今晚终于有人把这句话挑明了说，虽然这让我觉得自己像是动物园里任人观赏的动物一样不自在，不过总算谢天谢地。”不满在姜涩琪的脸上一览无遗，“能不能成为话题中心对我而言并不重要，我只知道我的单眼皮很好看就是了，连米迦勒您也比不过的独一无二。”

这年头的新人说话都不怕闪着舌头了。

“自负心不错，不去参加天国大赛吗？”这次轮到裴珠泫翻白眼了。

“开个玩笑而已，您不会这么无趣吧。话说回来，您可以解释一下啊天国大赛的规则是什么，获胜者的奖励又是什么吗？”看着姜涩琪脸上恶作剧得逞的笑容，裴珠泫心想对面这位在游历人间的时候可能缺少各种主义的毒打。

“天国大赛就是关于格斗的比赛而已，毕竟地狱多多少少还会不死心地前来挑衅，让大家保持活跃不是什么坏事。”她决定言简意赅，“至于获胜者的奖励嘛，也就是被米迦勒亲自戴上桂冠而已，其他人我不知道，不过在我看来没什么大不了的。”

“无意冒犯，不过就冲您刚刚说的这些，奖励可真是尤其听上去不怎么样。”话音刚落手臂上被舞伴扶着的地方就传来一阵剧烈的疼痛，姜涩琪咬了咬后槽牙，下手的可真是一个狠人。

“抱歉，控制力度失误了。”说出这句话时裴珠泫甚至冷漠到表情都没有变过，就是连在地狱入口看门的愚蠢恶犬都不会相信她有在道歉的好吗！

“没关系。”姜涩琪扯起一个商业微笑，手上也加重了力道。

“嘿，我是说......”

“不用谢，彼此彼此。”

她调皮地吹了一声口哨，流里流气的模样气得裴珠泫现在就想活动筋骨给对面这个整晚都十分轻浮的人来一顿暴打，尘世里那些乱七八糟的东西怎么通通被她学了个干净。

可惜音乐进行到鼓点密集的段落，她只能一边注意脚下的舞步一边发送眼刀。

“真庆幸您克制住了收拾我的冲动，否则明天的头条就算是梅塔特隆也压不下来。让我们来打个赌怎么样，如果这届天国大赛我获胜了，您跟我再次共舞一曲吗？”

想得倒是美，天国大赛不知道举办了多少届，区区一个获胜者可不够格。

“赢了再跟我提条件，鲁莽可是要吃大亏的，路西菲尔。”

姜涩琪显然特别敷衍地点了点头。

 

当最后一个音符也落下的时候，两个人拉开一段距离，礼貌地互相致意。

“舞技不错，和你合作很愉快。”裴珠泫抛下一句话就拉过不远处站着的孙胜完头也不回地踏出了大门。

 

“和米迦勒跳舞，一点都不难哦。”金艺琳适时地站到了姜涩琪身边，笑意里带着揶揄，“祝贺路西菲尔打败加百列，喜提明天的《每日天国》的头条。”

“不不不，米迦勒和我跳舞的条件可是要保证加百列的头条。你会帮我的，对吧？”

“行吧，那恶作剧通缉令需要我帮你移除吗，我现在就已经收到很多投稿了。”金艺琳手里的叉子伸向了姜涩琪刚拿了一块蛋糕的盘子。

 

“这个嘛，我需要你帮我都留着。”她满不在乎地把甜点往嘴里放。

“天呐，真好吃。”

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

又是平淡无奇的一天，如果不算上加百列的突然造访。

“简直不可思议，我有一个大新闻要告诉你......”

孙胜完是一路小跑过来的，站到裴珠泫身边的时候还在喘气。

裴珠泫把手边的杯子递给好友，等到孙胜完喝完水之后才说话：“如果我的记忆没有出错，最近没有任何花边新闻能把你震惊到这副样子吧。”

“不，不是花边新闻，是路西菲尔。”孙胜完摇着头把水杯放下，整理了一下思路，“她提交了天国大赛的报名表。”

“她疯了吗？”

这句话说出口有充分的不需要任何思考的理由。

作为一个沉稳的天国守护者，虽然裴珠泫最大的爱好是研究天国藏书阁里的藏书，但是《每日天国》还是要看的。

那天宴会之后，这份报纸的恶作剧通缉令上关于姜涩琪的内容简直是爆炸性地增加，“路西菲尔”这个名字恐怕早就在每天都声称“米迦勒在我心中拘留”的裴珠泫的追求者们的心里被意难平地念了无数遍。

倒是不难理解，以孙胜完和裴珠泫这样的交情，千年来都未曾有过共舞的时候，一个新冒出来的天使却以空前绝后的速度与米迦勒拉近了关系，即使是同性，也免不了被那些人在心里狠狠记上一笔。

“从那天路西菲尔的举止来看，我并不觉得她是一位愚蠢的天使。”孙胜完眉毛都快拧到一块去了，“她现在参赛会被揍得鼻青脸肿的。”

“那天她问我是否可以再次与她共舞，如果她夺冠的话。”裴珠泫觉得问题的根源很明显，“没想到她会付诸行动。”

“你没有告诉她同性恋在天国是被明令禁止的？”孙胜完惋惜地叹了口气，“或者说我去告诉她最好熟读《天国法》？”

“算了吧，管她的。”裴珠泫无所谓地努努嘴，“有这种可以打发的时间，不如你现在跟我玩玩鳄鱼牙齿的游戏。”

“不了，老是被气锤打头会影响工作效率，还是敲冰块吧。”

孙胜完露出来一个官方的虚假微笑。

 

天国大赛的第一天裴珠泫照例出席。

当她致完开幕辞的时候，台下的吵闹让她微微蹙起眉头，随后想起孙胜完几百年如一日拜托自己千万遍“不要冷脸”的话，又不露痕迹地收敛了不悦的表情。

裴珠泫停顿了半分钟等到所有人都安静下来才打开手里的信封扫了一眼上面的文字，继续宣布首场比赛对决名单。

“乌利尔，和.......”

“路西菲尔”

 

“第一场就让乌利尔上场是不是太欺负人了？他只输给过你这个怪物级别的人诶。”下台之后孙胜完站过来，果然又露出了担忧的表情。

鬼知道那个自负的家伙为什么怎么能牵动她的心。  
要熟读《天国法》的应该是加百列而不是路西菲尔吧。

“你应该去问问安排对决名单的工作人员，为什么抽签结果是这样。”裴珠泫无奈地耸耸肩，“不过看样子今年乌利尔又要拿着天国大赛的冠军名额跟我打上一架了。”

“他也真是够有毅力的，居然还没放弃。”说起这个孙胜完翻了个白眼，“你不烦我都嫌烦了。”

“没关系，有打败我的梦想不是什么坏事，虽然他永远也赢不了我。”裴珠泫笑了笑。

“那赌上晚饭，猜一下路西菲尔能坚持多久，五分钟？”

“不用赌了，你知道我不关心结果，只负责致开幕辞和决赛日颁奖。”裴珠泫站起身，“另外，晚饭直接到我家来吃吧。”

 

《爆冷！天国大赛首场乌利尔失利弃赛！》  
《新秀崛起 路西菲尔无败绩顺利出线进入八强》  
《独家专访：“晨曦之星”路西菲尔》  
......

 

“乌利尔第一场就因为受伤严重退出，所以不出意外的话，路西菲尔应该是这届冠军了？”  
孙胜完把今天的《天国日报》拿起来，头条又毫无疑问属于路西菲尔。

“关于她的传言最近满天飞你知道吧，什么力气大得可以跟地狱的看门恶犬一较高下，还能驯服十头独角兽之类的。看她上次把乌利尔丢下场的架势，我估计八成是真的，你当时真应该看看那场比赛。”

她翻到恶作剧通缉令，上面早就没了姜涩琪的内容，反而是紧靠着的天国人气指数一栏“路西菲尔”这四个字排在了自己好友后面的第二位。

态度未免转变得太快了。

“有所耳闻，‘第二个米迦勒’，我还看见有不少人这么说。”裴珠泫把刚熬好的汤端上餐桌，“不过就昨天和神的对话来看，他们似乎误会了。”

“你的意思是神告诉你，就算是路西菲尔潜力也还是略逊一筹？”孙胜完尝了一口汤，露出赞许的表情。

“哦不，当然不是，神说......”

裴珠泫很不寻常地陷入了一小段沉默。

“不要小看路西菲尔。”

 

不要小看路西菲尔。

这句话总是反复跳出来，尤其在看见《天国日报》上面属于姜涩琪的头条的时候，对这位新人的追捧来得狂热无比，勾起了天国守护者久远的记忆，关于同样靠着远远超出同辈的战斗力而刚崭露头角的那时。  
裴珠泫皱着眉头思索着神当时的语气，到底是严厉的训诫还是柔声地提醒，更或是，仅仅只是一带而过。

她回过神的时候正坐在决赛日的观众席上，裁判已经宣布了最终的冠军，姜涩琪友好地伸出手把对手从边界线外的地面上拉起来，脸上是谦和的微笑。

谎言。

那天晚会上这位还未锋芒毕露的天国新人讨打的模样裴珠泫可是记得清清楚楚。

 

姜涩琪暂时地表现出很懂分寸，这是优点。  
和她拥抱的时候并无半分逾越的冒犯，为她戴上桂冠的时候也带着感谢的表情低头。  
只不过最后的握手，裴珠泫的掌心被对面的人不露痕迹地挠了一下。

完美雕塑上面出现了几乎微不可查的裂缝，姜涩琪紧接着想要开口，裴珠泫猜想不会是什么安分的语句。

 

神的降临来得猝不及防。

圣石突然闪耀，除了裴珠泫和孙胜完以外的其余天使纷纷充满尊敬地单膝跪地，这是神给予米迦勒和加百列的特权。

姜涩琪试图跪地的身形被光芒环绕，随后缓缓地站直了起来。

“路西菲尔同样拥有不必行礼的权力，天国有史以来第一位天使长理应如此。”

简短的旨意，神的声线被听得真切，然后圣石的光芒消散，接着是错愕的窃窃私语。

“我想神的意思各位已经清楚了，天使长的就职仪式会尽快确定，希望到时候不要缺席。”

天国总督的声音盖过了议论，虽然她本人也对于这一切毫无预知，不过孙胜完的应变能力一直很让人放心。

冠军的颁奖典礼变成了神对于天使长的初次发布会，裴珠泫对于跟自己无关的事情向来关心不大，跟好友说了一声就看准了时机独自离开。

 

“尊敬的米迦勒，或许有空一叙吗？”

姜涩琪突然出现在裴珠泫家大门边的时候，一向自诩表情管理极佳的天国守护者眼睛瞪得比加百列还要大。

“我想以梅塔特隆的敬业精神是不会放任您躲过采访的，尊敬的路西菲尔，您还是请回吧。”

裴珠泫在心里已经问候了这个突然打扰自己的人千万遍，要是她敢把人流引到厌恶吵闹的自己这里来，就算顶着“殴打天使长”的罪名，她米迦勒也要给这个路西菲尔好看。  
“梅塔特隆作为我的限时发言代表应该正忙得晕头转向，采访的事情定在了晚些时候，您不用担心。”

姜涩琪跟在裴珠泫身后进了门，还自顾自地忽视了裴珠泫送客的眼神：“如果您现在不关门的话，我想难免会传出一些我们两个的小道消息，您不会太喜欢。”

要是真的有，裴珠泫发誓一定会揪着这个讨厌鬼的耳朵让她给自己道歉。

“如果有菠萝汁的话就更好了。”讨厌鬼一屁股坐在了她心爱的秋千上，伸直双腿孩子气的摇摇晃晃。

“真是不好意思，只有草莓牛奶。”裴珠泫没好气地扔了一小盒饮料过来。

“感激不尽。”姜涩琪迫不及待地插好吸管喝了一口。

 

整整十分钟，两个人坐在秋千上相顾无言地解决草莓牛奶的画面不得不被称为诡异。

姜涩琪其实早就没东西喝了，只好咬着吸管等待裴珠泫表现出愿意分给自己注意力的样子，可惜天国守护者堪称铜墙铁壁，把她扔在一边，正眼都不给一个。

“这样看起来的确很冒昧，不过我想知道您对于神的旨意的看法。”干等下去不是好选择，姜涩琪清了清嗓子。

“不至于因此产生嫉妒之情，您大可放心。”裴珠泫的语气就像在陈述午饭内容一般稀松平常，细听却又充满了恰到好处的讽刺，“神在很早之前就表示过天使长只是一个虚衔，虽然不清楚为什么长久以来都设而不立，不过您作为第一任天使长倒是不会太坏，毕竟神向我说过您天赋异禀。”

“天赋异禀我一直都很清楚，既然您没有因此不满真是再好不过了。”姜涩琪如释重负地打了个响指，“身为天国法条长的乌利尔对我的意见似乎大得很，我很担心我抱有好感的米迦勒也会如此。”

天呐，去他妈的愚蠢担心。  
怎么会有人这么想她堂堂米迦勒。

“我对您的不满仅限于自负这一点，如果您想说的已经说完，那我就不奉陪了。”

裴珠泫把手里的牛奶盒捏成一团，无端收到怀疑这种事情让她十分火大，现在已经是耐足了性子才没有把这个讨厌鬼用暴力轰出去。

“为我肤浅的猜测道歉，希望您不要放在心上。”姜涩琪走到门口又折回来，对着裴珠泫伸出右手，“也希望您对我不必如此见外地一直使用敬语。”

“接受道歉，至于敬语的事情我会再做考量。”裴珠泫同样伸出右手握上去，动作稍微停顿，“算我多嘴提一句，乌利尔是个好胜狂，剩下的想必不用再说。”

“当然，多谢款待，那便告辞了。”讨厌鬼终于走了，还带上了门。

 

不要小看路西菲尔。

姜涩琪刚刚收回手的时候又故意用指尖碰了裴珠泫的手心，现在神的话语和掌心仍残留的触感纠缠在一起反反复复，直到门再次被敲响才被驱散。

“走吧，我们约好了今天去我家吃晚餐。”

孙胜完站在门口说。

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

裴珠泫打开门之前真的以为是跟自己约好了射箭运动的孙胜完站在门口。

结果好死不死，自己可爱温和的好友没看见，倒是个高自己小半个头的人影占据了视线。

很好，糟糕的一天从路西菲尔开始。

“尊敬的米迦勒，早上好。”她脸上带着微笑，裴珠泫一眼认出来是毫不用心的礼貌笑容，跟自己千百年来脸上常常出现的是同一种。

“感谢您上次的草莓牛奶，我带了菠萝汁，要喝喝看吗？”

虚情假意难道是她贯彻到底的原则？

“抱歉，我对菠萝过敏。”裴珠泫没接东西，手里倒是有一张报纸“唰”地举起来快贴上姜涩琪的脸。

《天国日报》娱乐版面，昨天在最为醒目的地方刊登了一则名为《路西菲尔与米迦勒》的报道，甚至里面还有，或者说又有路西菲尔的独家采访，拥有身为主编的好友梅塔特隆，这个后门倒是走得好。

“这些内容对您造成困扰吗？”

虚伪虫嘴上这么说着，连半个抱歉的神色都没有装出来。

“哦不，并不会。”

意料之中属于米迦勒的不悦并没有出现，甚至裴珠泫露出了真挚而友好的神态，当然，那不是真的。

真正的现实是突然袭击姜涩琪脸颊的拳头和“砰”地一声关紧的门，暗示了裴珠泫连说出口都觉得浪费大好生命的五个字。

我不欢迎你。

 

“由于事发突然，再加上两位身份特殊，我不得不请示了神对于这件事的看法。”

托讨厌鬼的福，和孙胜完的射箭运动算是彻底泡汤了，在此之前遵纪守法的裴珠泫头一次踏进乌利尔的所属地，浑身上下都不自在。

“顺便提一句，尊敬的路西菲尔，您的伤势很要紧吗？我看您快把自己的脸裹成木乃伊了。”

乌利尔不仅和自己不是很对头，废话也是令人发指的多，正事说到一半居然还做表面功夫关心起讨厌鬼的伤势，裴珠泫发誓以自己出手的力度，这绝对只是芝麻大的小伤。

“噢，淤青挺明显的，肿的也有些厉害，米迦勒不愧是天国守护者。”姜涩琪一副吃痛的样子碰了碰花花绿绿的绷带，看来是隐瞒了在尘世当过演员还拿了影后的经历，“我的朋友们特地在绷带上面签了名，据说这是祈祷不会留疤的祝福，尊敬的乌利尔，或许您要加入吗？”

“当然，我想如果米迦勒也加入，神会很高兴。”

裴珠泫猜想一定是表面功夫要做足乌利尔才能强忍不耐烦接受了提议，顺便还为了膈应人把笔递到自己眼前。

“拜托签在这里吧。”姜涩琪指着被拳头精确打击的地方对裴珠泫说。

见鬼的路西菲尔和乌利尔！  
这两个一定是暂时放下恩怨，串通好了在恶心自己。

裴珠泫一边默念“冲动是魔鬼”一边不情不愿地签上了自己的名字，这张幼稚行径分明就是放他妈的狗屁，只有路西菲尔这种傻子才能信得如此郑重其事。

“好的，说回正事，希望两位以后不要擅自给我增加工作量，再次私下打架斗殴。”

放心，如果不是她几次三番挑衅，我从一开始就根本不会给她半个眼神。

“神给出的处理方案是......”

只要不是各写一份道歉声明刊登在《每日天国》上面，什么都好说。

“两位明天一整个白天都需要十指相扣在第七天*的喷泉广场度过，请务必保持友好，以打破不合丑闻。”

妈的，这种丢人现眼的方案还不如刊登道歉声明！  
第七天的喷泉广场是整个天国人流量最大的地方，她堂堂正正的天国守护者米迦勒，居然要跟卑鄙无耻的讨厌鬼路西菲尔在那里共度一天，还不可理喻地十指相扣。

裴珠泫看着乌利尔脸上说不清是幸灾乐祸还是幸灾乐祸的古怪笑容，很想给自己来上一拳。

 

“所以，我们就这么干坐着，彼此一句话都不说吗？”

正好处在午饭时间，姜涩琪往嘴里丢了一个紫菜包饭，含糊不清地试图找这个矜持了好几个小时的牵手对象搭话，努力又一次石沉大海。

于是她只好快速吞咽完食物，重复了一遍自己的问题。

“不要表现得像一个单调乏味的复读机。”  
裴珠泫终于说话了，只不过语气跟神要求的“友好”绝对沾不上丝毫关系，冷漠里透出着暴躁。

“天国的日光不比尘世，不会伤到您的冷白皮。”  
天使长憋了好半天才想起来一个冷笑话，不过天国守护者继续黑脸不买账就是了。

天呐，米迦勒为何如此油盐不进？  
她们之间又不是什么世代血仇，要说起来挨打受伤的还是自己，虽然确实只是轻微破皮，淤青和红肿全是骗人的鬼话，虽然过度医疗欺骗感情是有些不对，可是也没有伤天害理，还牵着手怎么能一直铁石心肠。

姜涩琪吃着自己的紫菜包饭思绪万千，直到食盒见了底才继续开口说话：“我们之间的真的气氛很不友好。”

“我也真的很不想和您见鬼的十指相扣坐在这个鬼地方，众目睽睽之下我觉得自己跟个任人观赏的猴子没什么两样。”裴珠泫幽幽地叹了口气，“猴子也许还更好些，因为它们听不懂‘哦你看那是米迦勒和路西菲尔，她们居然十指相扣一直坐在那儿！’诸如此类的讨论。”

“您终于理解我珍贵的单眼皮给我带来的困扰了对吗？”

路西菲尔的天赋异禀里面肯定没有包括语言理解能力。

“我是说，我他妈一秒都不想和您待在一起。”

裴珠泫恶狠狠地咽下一口属于自己的食物，然后更加绝望地发现——

她噎住了。

姜涩琪下意识地举起自己的菠萝汁，又紧接着因为前一天裴珠泫“对菠萝过敏”的话停住了动作，没想到身边的人动作比自己还快，一把抓过瓶子喝了一大口。

“过敏是很严重的，您没事吗？”姜涩琪担心裴珠泫下一秒就休克过去，那样自己这张好看的脸说不定会被再来上一拳。

食物顺利地通过食道让裴珠泫感觉好多了，她闭上眼睛冷静了三秒，然后不情不愿地说出了实情：“过敏是欺骗，很抱歉因为生气而对您说谎。”

“没关系。”姜涩琪没有看她，冲着不远处对着这边观望的小天使招了招手，“小雷米尔，过来陪我说说话，请你喝菠萝汁。”

这个举动在裴珠泫的理解里完全就叫做“我跟小孩儿说话是因为您还不如小孩儿通情达理”。

呵，果然是讨厌鬼。

“说吧，我昨天才给你买了糖，为什么今天看见我不主动打招呼，是因为旁边的米迦勒姐姐看起来很凶吗？”

夹带私货的人身攻击，裴珠泫在心里默默记下一笔。

“嘿，不要那么想嘛，小雷米尔，米迦勒姐姐虽然不经常出现，少有的出现的时候也看起来很，嗯......严肃。”姜涩琪捏了把小孩儿的脸颊，看起来心情很好的样子，“但是她长得那么漂亮肯定脾气也是很好的，‘人美心善’在米迦勒姐姐身上是一个定理，你知道吧？”

裴珠泫把心里记下的第二笔擦掉了。

“你是不是很好奇为什么我头上缠着绷带？”姜涩琪捏完脸又去祸害小天使整整齐齐的刘海，“其实是我跟米迦勒姐姐昨天在交流格斗技巧的时候不小心受伤了，天国守护者米迦勒姐姐还是要比我这个半吊子第一厉害一点。”

“但是大家好像误会了，以为我和米迦勒姐姐关系不好，这太冤枉了对不对？”小天使的刘海已经乱得不成样子了，不过在姜涩琪的手下有更凌乱的趋势，“这样吧，你长得这么可爱，你去告诉大家一声，我和米迦勒姐姐十指相扣坐在这儿不是什么奇怪的事情，准确的说，这是一场带着公益性质的行为艺术，呼吁天国的各位放下以往的摩擦握手言和这种主题的。”

鬼话连篇，倒是挺能吹的。

“要是你愿意帮忙，晚上来找我，我给你买冰淇凌。”姜涩琪不露神色地紧了紧和裴珠泫十指相扣的左手，“是这样的吧，尊敬的米迦勒？”

“再加上草莓牛奶。”裴珠泫战略性地顺着鬼话往下说，露出一个和蔼可亲的笑，也伸手摸了摸小雷米尔的脸。

 

“小雷米尔可喜欢我了，昨天还往我脸上吧唧亲了一口。”姜涩琪喝着菠萝汁，咬了咬下唇，“您还要菠萝汁吗？”

“谢谢。”裴珠泫接过姜涩琪手里的瓶子，觉得心里的别扭少了点。

十指相扣一起喝菠萝汁的画面倒是比之前一个发呆一个黑脸的样子好了不少，托小雷米尔的福，过来参观“米迦勒和路西菲尔十指相扣”景点的打卡人群也消失了不少。

直到，陆陆续续有天使们十指相扣出现在喷泉广场上。

“最近谈恋爱的天使都喜欢跑到这里来了吗？”姜涩琪毫无“身为天使长要保持严肃”的自觉，一个人满脸好奇地跟旁边的人打招呼。

“是过来参加公益性质的行为艺术的。”裴珠泫觉得“天赋异禀”里面估计也没有因果联系能力的份。

 

行为艺术倒是很成功，只不过就算讨厌鬼力挽狂澜，裴珠泫这一天下来依然没有半分和姜涩琪牵手的享受，太阳终于沉入地平线的时候她长舒一口气，松开姜涩琪的手就准备走。

“尊敬的米迦勒，可以试着不要那么着急下班吗？”

姜涩琪的声音很没有眼力价地从身后传过来，到底有什么话之前大好的公益时间不说，偏要现在浪费她的生命。

“合作伙伴不应该拥抱一下吗？”

去你妈的合作伙伴，天国守护者跟天使长一个是实职一个是虚衔，连个互相忍受的同事关系都算不上。

“噢，不要那么不近人情嘛，大家都看着呢。”

她整理好表情，一转身就看见姜涩琪已经张开了双臂微微偏着头看向自己，脸上带着漫不经心的痞气。

这个老是蹭自己热度的家伙离被做掉不远了。

裴珠泫不情不愿地跟姜涩琪拥抱，因为身高原因下巴碰到讨厌鬼的肩膀，手臂宽松地环绕过对方的腰身，指尖礼貌地停留在距离后背几厘米的地方。

下一瞬间，姜涩琪结结实实地抱住了她。

天呐，全天国的天使都知道米迦勒很讨厌和不熟的人肢体接触，她路西菲尔是不是偏要触这个霉头，脸上缠着绷带还不够吗？

“谢谢你，珠泫。”姜涩琪难得一见地用了正经的语气，不过放弃了敬语的举动在裴珠泫看起来无异于主动讨打。

“使用敬语是一种礼貌的表现。”裴珠泫想把姜涩琪推开，奈何对方继续没有眼力价地死活不松手。

在其他天使眼里真是跟“不合”完全沾不上边。

“合作伙伴之间不要那么生疏嘛，要是您同意我们彼此之间不用敬语，我就去让梅塔特隆把公益活动往您期望的方向写。”

姜涩琪挥出致命一击。

“好的，希望你说话算话。”裴珠泫选择了成交，“以天使长的名义发誓。”

“当然，以天使长的名义。”

 

TBC

*  
第七天：Arabot，神的御座设于此，诸天使环绕飞行，为充满荣光的所在


	5. Chapter 5

“珠泫。”

“珠泫。”

 

“珠泫！”

铺天盖地的雨水。

裴珠泫疲惫地打起精神，那支跟冈格尼尔*一同出自世界树*的长箭安稳地被她握住箭尾。

她的目光终点是黑白参半的诡异羽翼的拥有者，或者说，曾经被全天国爱慕的路西菲尔的胸膛。

她敏锐地感知到那颗心脏正在疯狂地异常跳动，炽天使的血统正逐渐向地狱倾斜，暗红色的火焰在羽翼上一点点侵蚀燃烧。姜涩琪支撑住在半空中的身体，同样看过来的眼神是难以置信和不甘的灰败。

被天使长路西菲尔专程从阿斯加德*带回的武器对准了她本人的心脏，裴珠泫眯起眼睛，瞄准的感知不再有半点偏移，箭矢果断地离开弓弦。

下一秒裴珠泫就被剧烈的疼痛控制，位置突然调换，本应射向姜涩琪的箭矢准确地贯穿了自己的胸膛，坠落向地面的距离比她想的要漫长而冰冷。

“珠泫。”

她听见黑暗的最后是熟悉的声音，一字一句都很模糊，像是从另一个世界穿透了层层水雾传来，语气复杂。

 

裴珠泫从床上惊醒，撑住身体大口大口地急促呼吸。七百年来的噩梦于天国就无时无刻不在折磨着她，更何况在地狱。

她强迫自己冷静下来，却突然感知到熟悉而有意思的东西，是从指尖传来的，七百年前残留的箭尾触感引起的呼唤。

如果她没有猜错的话，这还真是让人意外。

顾不得虚弱的身体和不允许她离开房间的禁令，裴珠泫径直推开书桌旁边那扇显然并非出口的门，迈了进去。

 

门在她身后关闭，这里显然是藏书阁，高大的书架排列整齐，一直分布到视线的尽头。

裴珠泫随意从书架上抽出一本，封面上涂涂画画但不是姜涩琪的字迹，甚至文字也来自她虽然学习过但是了解得不多的语言。

她翻开中间一页，竟然是精密的图纸，尺寸和材料标注得清楚，洋洋洒洒好几页之后她理解了图纸的出处。

显然是从瓦特阿尔海姆*得到的书籍，世上最会建造工具的侏儒和地狱与天国一直保持着良好的关系，当初那支贯穿路西法肩膀的长箭里面并不缺乏他们的打造。虽然拥有图纸并没有什么用，侏儒的工艺一向是未解之谜，但是裴珠泫仍然没有想到姜涩琪的藏书囊括如此广泛。

她路过更多乱七八糟的奇妙藏书向深处走去，大多数不是天国和地狱的产物，来自尘世或者更遥远的那个世界树建立的地方。

不过仔细推敲下来还算正常，毕竟在天国时姜涩琪接管了大多数和世界树有关联的事务，堕天之前她之前就有一部分藏书，这些年来和那边保持交流也并不是难事。

毕竟姜涩琪最喜欢有趣的东西，是跟天国里自己的藏书阁几乎截然相反的书籍收录，彻头彻尾的异端风格。

裴珠泫继续着自己不紧不慢的书目浏览，直到她看见一册过于让人觉得匪夷所思的书籍。

按照路西法的排列习惯，《死海古卷》*旁边本应是尘世的宗教学著作，可是来自海姆冥界*的官方文件却端端正正地摆放在那里。

裴珠泫疑惑地打开，里面的内容平平无奇，大概是感谢为保持友好交流的酒会邀请，不过真正引人注目的是海拉附上的亲笔信。

“致亲爱的路西法”，她勉强辨认出来信封上这种鲜少被看见文字，以信封暧昧的颜色不用想都知道是肉麻的情书，可惜背后的火漆印暴露了这封信丝毫没有被开封的事实。

“可以把手上的资料给我吗，米迦勒？”

声音的主人裴珠泫很熟悉，显然是跟着姜涩琪一起跳槽顺便把天国新闻界搞得一团糟的金艺琳，并且以一种过于亲密的距离站在昔拉身后探了一个脑袋出来。

“你倒是不必对我如此防备，虽然以前你负责了很多我并不喜欢的报道，不过让地狱第二来保护你的人身安全过于小题大做了。”裴珠泫举起手上的东西，“连海拉的情书也一起给你吗？”

“天呐，海拉给涩琪姐姐的情书居然还有吗？”

昔拉转回头跟梅塔特隆咬耳朵，但是被裴珠泫优越的听力捕捉了个一清二楚。

“还”有？  
果然是到处沾花惹草的败类。

裴珠泫把手里的所有东西往金艺琳的方向随便一扔准备继续浏览书籍，当然，看在梅塔特隆和路西法的关系上往前者脸颊的方向多用了几分力气。

“嘿，裴珠泫。”

被昔拉叫住是意料之中的事情，不过不包括被冒犯；随便叫别人本名，地狱的人果然都和姜涩琪一样没什么规矩可言。

“要是不满我刚刚的称呼你也可以直接叫我朴秀荣。”说话人手里拿着差点砸中梅塔特隆的书本，“只是友善提醒，你和路西法的恩怨不要发泄到我珍贵的女朋友的头上来。”

“至于这个东西，”朴秀荣手里的情书兀自在她的注视下燃烧起来，“按照涩琪姐姐的惯例，用来供暖正合适。”

这么看起来随意践踏别人的真心姜涩琪还真是擅长，之前给她败类的评价怎么看起来都精确无误。

裴珠泫转身向着藏书阁的第二层入口走去，按照她的估计过不了多久就会出现昔拉含情脉脉地摸着梅塔特隆的脸询问有没有身体和精神上不适的画面，她没必要作为观众停留。  
“第二个友善提醒，再往前面走是路西法私人区域，眼下和天国正在谈判，惹火她对你没有半分好处。”金艺琳的声音让裴珠泫的身形顿了一下。

谈判吗？

“知道了。”

她说着，踏上了台阶。

 

“就算只是在地狱边缘，空气也还真是湿润。”  
孙胜完看着坐在谈判桌对面的姜涩琪，沉默半响终于开了口。

“四季雨水都很充足，如果气候让您身体不适，那么我表示很抱歉。”姜涩琪换了一个更舒服的坐姿，“寒暄完了，现在可以谈正事了吗？”

“天国方面的立场是希望您尽快释放米迦勒，之前地狱丢失的城池可以尽数归还，黄金和珠宝也可以任由您开价。”  
孙胜完手肘撑上桌面，身体前倾盯着姜涩琪的眼睛。

“如果地狱方面拒绝则可能招来天国与阿斯加德的联合大军，怎么样，接受吗？”

“要是天国愿意放弃米迦勒，地狱可以立马签订停战协议，以减少双方损失的方式从此和平相处，您又觉得怎么样？”  
姜涩琪不紧不慢地说着话，眼神漠然而玩味。

“囚禁米迦勒是您的目的吗？”  
孙胜完的表情并不太好，姜涩琪甚至从未见过加百列如此愤怒的眼神。

真是有意思。

“情人叙叙旧而已，当然你要理解为床伴之间互相索取我也没有意见。”她轻笑着站起身，“我想单靠今天是没有办法达成协议的，希望天国方面可以再做考虑。”

“若是您执意如此，我们会考虑向神请示。”  
孙胜完的语气里面有了警告的意味。

“请示收回米迦勒的生命？”姜涩琪整理着装，“700年前我的叛变损耗了那个废物的大部分力量，现在要是处死米迦勒，你们的神也苟活不了多久。”

“神话破灭对天国而言是灾难，对我来说是满意的事情呢，预言里诸神黄昏*快到了，或许你们结伴吗？”  
“天国高高在上的神就是个笑话，这种东西怎么能妄想着对万物发号施令。再加上我和海拉私交甚笃，索尔对她可是十分头疼，真的愿意出兵吗？”  
“况且，就算可能的话，你到底要用什么样的心情才能向神开口请求处死裴珠泫呢？”

“姜涩琪，算是我抛开加百列的身份求你。”孙胜完绝望地攥紧了拳，“放过她吧，你大费周章出兵只是为了把她圈在地狱当你的金丝雀吗？”

“哪里是金丝雀，分明是会咬人的兔子。”姜涩琪摸着手指上未痊愈的伤口。

昨天裴珠泫下口可真重，若是尚在天国，她一定会包扎到看起来像要截肢一样严重，在地狱这些年还是少了些乐趣。

“如果踩到您的痛处我很遗憾。”她打开门，“顺便提一句，您的短发很漂亮，我想所有人都会喜欢。”

“和米迦勒还有私事，先告辞了。”

孙胜完坐在谈判桌上看看姜涩琪毫无礼节地离去，开门时趁机逃入的风有些凉，跟天国是迥然不同的感受。

真是蛮不讲理啊，路西法和姜涩琪都是。

 

姜涩琪回到住处的时候已经是深夜，她和往常一样在睡觉之前走进了藏书阁，一层里面金艺琳和朴秀荣正趁着没有其他人在没羞没臊地接吻，也是和往常一样。

抱着的一大沓书被放置在地面上，这两个卑鄙的恶魔总是借着查找资料在藏书阁里面谈恋爱，不知道照这样下去金艺琳的研究什么时候才能收尾。

无可救药地摇摇头，她在通向二层的路途中放缓了脚步，又继续走上去。

 

“我没有给过你进入这里的允许。”

她站在自己的书房入口盯着闯入者，那人显然来者不善，因为身高原因面色冰冷地同样用上目线瞪过来。

“有家伙可是欠了债，借着出公差躲避不说，居然现在还倒打一耙，有没有一点忠信礼义的？”

好犀利的言辞。

“嘿，一个亲吻而已，不要搞得像我借了你存在天国银行的所有钱然后携款潜逃了一样。”她说，“况且我不是好端端地出现了吗，整理好我的新藏书就准备来找你的。”

“是吗？”

“姜涩琪从来不骗裴珠泫。”

“抵赖，这句也是谎话。”

“救命，米迦勒公然造谣路西菲尔了！”

 

姜涩琪还记得金艺琳曾经劝过她不要偏执地把天国的陈设完完全全复制过来，一幅信誓旦旦的样子。

或许金艺琳是对的，他应该相信梅塔特隆的机敏过人，要是采用了那条建议就不会有现在自己站在二层的私人书房门前疯狂气血上涌，该死的记忆一个不落地浮现出来。

是提醒，也是嘲笑。

 

“金艺琳和朴秀荣没有告诉过你禁止入内吗？”

姜涩琪靠着门框亲手断结了和过往重合起来的画面，雨季不免让人多愁善感，她想。

“我来拜访一个老朋友。”裴珠泫答非所问，缓缓抚摸着那支对准过姜涩琪的箭，“没有物尽其用总是可惜得很。”

“倒是天国的固有的做法，”姜涩琪说，猜想着裴珠泫和楼下谈恋爱的两个人大概已经见过面了，“物尽其用之后再一脚踢开，这么多年没有一点变化。”

“所以天国决定放弃我了？”裴珠泫说得不像是件大事，丝毫不想满足路西法要激怒她的愿望，“彻底驱逐还是准备让神收回我的生命？”

“后者，好在我足够善良地提醒了加百列收回你的生命会对神造成巨大的反噬。我的反叛已经让那贪生怕死的神元气大伤，它当然不敢再让你死亡。”

得意的口气让裴珠泫反胃。

“没有人提前告诉我加百列换了发型，短发很适合她。”姜涩琪交叉起手臂，“就是不知道怎么会同意试图让你死的决定，你们不是朋友吗？”

“以加百列的立场没什么不对，和胜完的私人感情无关，她一像做得很好。”裴珠泫眼皮也没有抬，一幅油盐不进的样子，“天国跟你这种地狱的败类不一样。”

卑鄙可耻的家伙连友情都开始挑拨，真以为她会上当吗？  
蠢货。

“至少天国不会在外交时收到夹在公文里的情书，再用极其卑劣的心态付之一炬。”  
“海姆冥界一直都是独善其身，我还在想怎么突然反常了。”  
“虽然情书你没看过，但是仍然免不了是个垃圾。”  
带着在天国时练就的假笑。

“啊，那跟我睡过的你又是什么货色呢，米迦勒？”  
裴珠泫看着姜涩琪一步一步慢慢逼近，最后把自己抵在了墙上。

“骂过我不少次吧？逞口舌之快愚蠢至极难道你不知道吗？”  
“噢不对，你应该是知道的，是又想和我上床了所以故意说的吗？”  
“昨天求我的时候......”

 

对话没有机会继续。

这么多年过去，裴珠泫挥拳的动作居然和那时候出奇的一致，可惜路西菲尔早就不在了，不会有乌利尔让她们牵着手彼此和好，再让姜涩琪骗到一个拥抱。  
米迦勒对于路西法从来没有半分留手过，战场上是，现在也是。

血液滴落在木质地面上的声音在只有她们两个人的书房里面被放大了无数倍，姜涩琪漠然地把手从鼻子下方拿开，丝毫没有在意昂贵的衣服上留下的痕迹。

整个人被迫抵住墙面接着是脖颈被扼住，姜涩琪手指上的血液被缓缓涂抹其上，白皙到不正常的皮肤衬得红色甚至有些刺目。

那只手缓缓的加重了力度。

“天国那愚蠢的神大概从来没有想到过这一点吧，你不是很想死的样子吗。”

“珠泫？”

 

TBC

 

*  
冈格尼尔：是北欧神话中主神奥丁所使用的武器，由矮人们用世界树的树枝打造而成。这枪的能力相当单纯且强大，就是“一掷出就一定会命中目标”，是百发百中的神枪，可以击穿它击中的任何东西。

世界树：世界之树是指北欧神话中的树，在北欧神话中，这个巨木的枝干构成了整个世界。

阿斯加德：神国。阿萨神族居住的地方。其中最大的城堡就是奥丁的金宫，英灵殿也是位在此。

瓦特阿尔海姆：侏儒居住的地方。侏儒是厉害的巧匠，拥有种种神秘的力量和深遂的知识，他们打造出很多宝物。

《死海古卷》：泛称1947～1956年间，在死海西北基伯昆兰旷野的山洞发现的古代文献，是研究犹太教，伊斯兰教，基督教发展史的文献资料。

海姆冥界（Hel）：和冥国女王海拉（hel）同名的国度，也翻作“地狱”。这是一个冰冷多雾的地方，永夜的场所，只有亡者才能到达。

诸神黄昏：北欧神话预言中的一连串巨大劫难，包括造成许多重要神祇死亡的大战。


	6. Chapter 6

无力感一点点消磨着她的意识，那些大部分只出现在裴珠泫噩梦里面的情绪在她尚且清醒的此刻通通浮现。

姜涩琪并没有半点收手的意味，看向自己的眼神里只有不近人情的冷漠，跟在战场上再次相见时如出一辙。

裴珠泫兀自地笑起来，她盯着姜涩琪血迹未干的脸，一恍惚间眼前的画面就和梦境里面重合起来，一样地让人觉得可笑。

“涩琪啊。”发声有些艰难，只在分别前才呼唤过的称谓让对方犹豫了片刻。

 

说到底挣脱束缚相对是很简单的事情，只要拥有对方犯错的一瞬间。

腹部的重击让姜涩琪撞上了不远处的书架，书本零零散散地落下发出不小的声响。

“很难想象你居然一直地保持卑鄙了。”恶魔重新靠近过来，和裴珠泫鼻尖相抵，“是吧，米迦勒？”

 

身体被强烈的咒语钳制住让她异常不适，窒息的感受比之前强烈了无数倍，神智涣散前她感受到衣领被人提起，眼前闪烁过放大的拳头。

耳鸣剧烈地发作起来，除此之外所有的声音都消失不见，裴珠泫认命地阖上双眼，突然听觉又回归过来，带着并没有预想到过的闷响。

她虚弱地滑坐在地上，勉强抬头看向姜涩琪，拳头砸在离刚才的自己不远处的墙面上，过了好几秒才麻木地收回手。

 

“你弄乱我的书房了。”她蹲下来看向裴珠泫的眼睛，是以虚弱的炽天使的状态没有办法确认的眼神和语气。

使用法术之后到达的目的地不言而喻。

“要好好，补偿我。”

这个疯子。

 

“明天大概要让尼斯洛克*重新制定一下食谱，你好像这么久以来瘦了不少。”其实并不是谈论食物的好时候，至少在亲吻落下在额头的时候不是，“你绝食的事情我听说了，或许用咒语让你张嘴吃东西也不错，多练习基本功总是不可避免。”

“不回答吗？”上衣被缓慢向上推，“不要这么没有礼貌，珠泫。”

“看着我。”

呼吸落到小腹的气流让她本能地想要逃离，可是在熟悉的热度攀升之时裴珠泫总是不争气地手脚发软，身体半寸也移动不了。

遮挡住视线凌乱的发丝被别到了耳后，姜涩琪的指尖顺着耳廓抚摸上脸颊。

“我很喜欢，你注视着我的时候。”  
分开以后，恶魔微垂着眼尾的弧度从来都没有柔和过。

裴珠泫自欺欺人地闭上眼睛，却没来由地在黑暗中看见了最想逃避的画面，是无休无止纠缠她的梦境。

她猛地睁开眼对上姜涩琪满是戏谑的双眼，逐渐和幻觉里落满绝望的样子重合起来，比方才身体上的痛苦更千万倍地让她觉得喘不过气。

平生都没有办法逃离。

裴珠泫垂下眼眸，目光扫过姜涩琪的鼻尖，取代很久以前偷看她嘴唇过于关切的情绪的是，荒谬。

后腰被垫了柔软的枕头，她干脆抬起手臂环住姜涩琪的脖子，装作毫不在意地吻上去。

 

姜涩琪突然就惊慌起来。

轻飘飘地主动亲吻来得像是报复，裴珠泫曾经很多次这样亲吻她，在她们相爱的时候漫不经心地这样吻上来，不难分辨温柔的笑意其实早就蔓延上了嘴角。

虽然此时此刻只剩下冰冷的憎恶。

裴珠泫一直胜她一筹。

 

回吻比想象中激烈许多，或许说是不顾一切地撕咬更为合适，唇瓣的痛觉和口中弥散开的血液的味道让裴珠泫眼眶泛起红色。

自私地选择被折磨以换来宽慰的方法收效甚微，甚至罪恶感更加汹涌地漫过她的头顶，连带她畏惧的那些画面。

锁骨传来的痛感让她呼吸一滞，被抽离回现实中。

“专心一点。”

 

恢复到轻柔的吻重新落下来，裴珠泫知道姜涩琪总是拥有掌控自己的身体的魔力，比禁忌的法术更高明。

胸前被带恶趣味地肆意玩弄，屈辱和几天前相比不曾减少，快感却沿着姜涩琪不断向下吐息和似有似无触碰的指尖以裴珠泫最抗拒的方式地一路蔓延开来。

身上的所有遮蔽被统统解除只是时间问题，姜涩琪慢条斯理地沿着大腿内侧亲吻而上，口腔的温热的触感包裹着她的隐秘花园，咬着嘴唇忍耐的吸气逐渐变成了把控不住的呻吟。

“放松，嘴唇已经有伤口了，不是吗？”  
意料之中。

前戏很充分，进入也是试探着缓慢开拓，远没有上一次那么粗鲁，可是裴珠泫没来由地感觉到无法忍受的疼痛，来自被姜涩琪带起的每一下，从嘴唇上被咬破的伤口经过左边胸腔，被跳动的心脏泵入四肢百骸，连指尖都因此蜷曲着。

泪水从眼角滑落，喘息里面不寻常的浓厚哭腔换来动作的短暂停顿。

手足无措的情绪开始在姜涩琪的头脑中升腾燃烧，又很快被扑灭。

“不要哭啊，珠泫。”她的轻声细语跟温柔搭不上边，只能算作折磨和诅咒。

姜涩琪甚至很有耐心地用指腹拭去身下人的泪水。

“要好好忍耐才行，不是吗？”

 

需要忍耐的惩罚几乎让她丧失了理智。

起因并不愉快地性事被故意拖着反复做，床第之间过于熟悉的习惯和掩藏不了的本能反应把裴珠泫出卖得一干二净，好几快要到达却都被姜涩琪恶劣地延缓下来。

“涩琪，”她不得不卑劣又低微地恳求解脱，“不要了，好不好？”

 

请求在恶魔的沉默中被同意，几乎是破碎地哭泣着，裴珠泫得到了高潮瞬间并不真实的快乐。

姜涩琪依然吻她颤栗着的睫毛、满脸的泪痕和通红的眼眶，轻拍着裴珠泫的后背哄她入眠，只该存在于恋人的温馨日常让炽天使带着更加难堪的情绪沉沉睡去。

 

她梦见了不曾存在的新画面，被宣判投入火湖却被极寒围困，被抚摸额头试探的温暖，被心上人叮嘱“不要生病”的声音。

是姜涩琪的声线。

 

"最近民意还是倾向于直接处死米迦勒，为了不让你心烦这类文件我全部帮你过滤了，不过我的办公室本来空间也不大够，要想办法处理一下。“  
”天国方面传来消息说希望尽快进行第二次谈判，还是和加百列，你看你喜欢哪一天我比较好写封文书回复。”  
......  
”还有，那天我在找资料的时候正好目睹米迦勒从我们跟海姆冥界的建交文书里面看见了海拉的情书，然后秀荣眼疾手快地烧掉了。“

“金艺琳，你是说你在那天我路过的时候仍然选择了和朴秀荣难舍难分地接吻而不是把这件事情告诉我吗？”姜涩琪猛然抬起头，金艺琳从她一贯的冷脸里面读到了不满，“不要撒谎说你不知道我曾经路过。”

“你在意的是米迦勒知道了这件事，还是裴珠泫？”  
梅塔特隆倒是毫不慌张。

 

“都是。”

姜涩琪的回答有些有气无力，莫名烦躁的情绪不舒服地布满了胸腔，让她有些反常地坐立难安。

“你下次再敢这样我就把你和朴秀荣拎着翅膀打包扔藏书阁旁边进湖里。”连威胁都丧失了大半部分震慑力。

“最后一件事情，尼斯洛克说新食谱已经按照你的要求修改好了，现在应该已经送进了你的卧室。”果然话音刚落就看见姜涩琪站起了身。

“执念和喜欢，或许区分清楚会更好一点。”  
金艺琳微不可闻地叹了一口气。

 

“我想我从来都是清楚的。“

不可一世的路西法眼里的犹豫和悲伤依然让自诩聪明的梅塔特隆无法看透。

“别担心。”

 

出人意料的是回到卧室时裴珠泫已经醒了过来，正对着眼前的食物发呆。

“本来预计以你的身体状态会睡得更久一些。”姜涩琪坐到床边，看着裴珠泫苍白到血色尽失的脸庞，“你大病了一场。”

“嗯。”  
是麻木的回应。

“试试尼斯洛克的新食谱。”她靠近一些，“有些话我不喜欢重复第二遍。”

裴珠泫木然地点头，半响才伸手拿起餐具。

虚弱导致手使不上力，食物好几次从筷间滑落让裴珠泫生出一股烦躁，想要干脆放弃的前一刻她被姜涩琪握住了手腕。

“不要皱眉。”恶魔顺承地接过筷子，把食物送到她的嘴边，“吃饭吧。”

“不想让我喂也可以让梅塔特隆来帮忙。”

其实都不是什么好选项，但是裴珠泫仍然选择了对姜涩琪妥协。

“医生说虚弱的状态没有办法完全消除，但是会慢慢变好。”

“我知道，反正在地狱是没有办法痊愈的。”  
姜涩琪忽略了裴珠泫的话里带刺。

“书房对你开放，其他人不会进来，要是觉得无聊可以再进去看看。”

除了小声咀嚼食物的动静以外没有任何回答。

“天国发来了第二次谈判的邀请，我安排在了明天。”姜涩琪也不在意裴珠泫的反应，自顾自地说下去，“看来是不愿意放弃你。”

“你觉得呢？”

“神应该快要提前休眠了。”  
她回答得毫不相干。

“胜完应该会告诉你这个。”

 

第二次谈判比起上次让孙胜完焦虑了数倍，地狱方面死活不松口的态度让她心烦意乱，好不容易稳住了情绪走向谈判桌却发现路西法早就坐在了地狱代表席上。

以地狱的优势并没有必要这么做。

“下午好。”孙胜完点头致意，余光略过姜涩琪仍然按压在食指关节上的左手拇指。

是路西菲尔曾经让米迦勒抱怨过的习惯。

 

“寒暄一下还是直接进入正题，如果天国没有更改条件的诚意，这次谈判依然不会有任何进展。”路西法恶劣的态度和上次如出一辙，她靠上椅背翘起二郎腿，“米迦勒是个很好的筹码。”

“很遗憾我们的诚意您并没有感受到，”孙胜完不动声色地将食指交叉到一起，“不过......”

“神快要休眠了吧，提前休眠。”姜涩琪突然收回漫不经心的眼神直视过来，“你的眼神并不平静，亲爱的加百列。”

“我想这句话更适合你，路西法阁下。”孙胜完很快理清楚思绪，“神进入休眠之后，失去庇护又身处地狱的炽天使会如何一步一步死亡，您不会不清楚。”

“天国给出的条件并不足以让地狱满足，事实上米迦勒的死亡也是地狱所期待的事，最终来说地狱损失并不大，不是吗？”

孙胜完注视着恶魔修长的手指再次被掰动发出并不悦耳的清脆声响，像注视过的一样用手掌覆盖上去将其制止住。

 

“那对于裴珠泫呢？”

又是该死的类似问题———  
曾经不需要思考就会将答案脱口而出的问题。

 

“去他妈的米迦勒，米迦勒并没有什么了不起的，我重复过很多次了。”

......

“但是裴珠泫不是，不管在哪个世界都让我最迷恋的吗？”

直到现在还清清楚楚地记得。

 

“根据我的推算还有三周神便会休眠，之后事态我并不能保证，毕竟炽天使的躯体会受到来自地狱环境的更多排斥。”  
“我猜想她的身体状况已经不算太好。”

姜涩琪突然有些想修正自己刚才说的话。

事实上———  
裴珠泫和米迦勒，两个都是非常有效的筹码。

 

“地狱的雨季还会持续多久呢？”  
加百列的告别伴随着对天气的疑问。

“今年倒是很反常地难以推测，不过想来您不会经历它停止的那一天。”  
姜涩琪微微点头致意。

“有些可惜吧？”

 

房门终究是在新的一天之前被打开了，裴珠泫本来猜想以谈判地点的时间流逝速度姜涩琪会更晚一些抵达。

看来是跟预测一样并不顺利。

床的另一边轻微地下陷，接着是体温缓缓靠近，最终贴合上自己的后背。

对方的呼吸声不断在耳边放大，柔软的触感袭击在后颈微微突起的骨节，裴珠泫压抑下触电般远离的冲动。

对此，她们彼此都并不陌生。

 

是一个晚安吻。

 

跟记忆里面分毫不差。

 

TBC

*  
尼斯洛克：传说是地狱的营养师，最拿手的是料理。


End file.
